Tork
]] Tork used his powers no longer to take advantage...but to liberate! Tork, the Fungal King is a Bio Tempest from Verdanth. His face is concealed by a metallic gas mask, and his abilities focus on the manipulation of the special qualities of fungi, spores, and similar plant-like life-forms. He is notably quite bulky for a Tempest. He shares his Type and Class with Sage. Base Stats & Unlock Levels Green stats are the highest and red ones are the lowest. Revelation Tork was first revealed as Maxis art on the Darkspore ARG website, Help eDNA. A day after he was revealed, two commands were inserted into the website that loaded short in-game videos of Tork when entered. His name, title and class were revealed on the Darkspore forum by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti. Lore On Verdanth, most creatures sought harmony with all living things. And then there was ' 185px-Tork_Alpha.png|Tork Alpha 185px-Tork_Beta.png|Tork Beta 185px-Tork_Gamma.png|Tork Gamma 185px-Tork_Delta.png|Tork Delta Tork...'' An outcast and a scoundrel, Tork took whatever nutrients and psychoactive bioceutials from whoever was nearest, as long as he was strong enough to dominate them. And then he fell victim to someone whose power he could not hope to match, Crogenitor Astra. Made a test subject for a decade, Tork lived in constant terror. Although Astra never tortured him, subjecting him only to repeated anatomical and endurance examinations, Tork came to see Astra's other specimens to be just like him; powerless and terrified. He swore that if ever given the chance, he'd free every living being in the laboratory from the bizarre, giant alien who'd captured them all. And one morning, Astra gave him that chance. On purpose. When Astra allowed Tork to think he could overpower the Crogenitor during an examination, Tork fought him with everything he had, including abilities he had no idea he even possessed; a somno-cloud of sleep-inducing spores, and a blast of thano-pollen which would have poisoned any creature other than a Crogenitor. Escaping with his fellow Verdanthi back into the wild, Tork used the rejuvenating spores his body had always possesed, but now much stronger, to heal his newfound friends. And when the Darkspore conquered his world, he used his powers no longer to take advantage...but to liberate! Abilities ''' Toxic Spores (Basic Ability - Ranged Attack) Lobs a spore that creates a cloud on impact, poisoning enemies for X energy damage over 3 seconds. Enemies that stay within the cloud will continually have the duration period of the debuff reset until it subsides. ' Sleeping Cloud' (AOE-Debuff) Releases a continuous stream of relaxation spores for 6 seconds that cause enemies within 6m to fall asleep. ''Virulent Vines (Alpha Variant)'' Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X energy damage to each. ' Healing Sprite' (Beta Variant) Summons a sprite that heals Tork and nearby allies. Can be killed by Darkspore. ' Roar of Derision' (Gamma Variant) Charges at the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies near the area and decreasing any incoming damage by 25%. ' Enrage' (Delta Variant) Enrages an ally, increasing non-periodic damage as well as healing the target. ' Sporogenesis' (Squad Ability-HOT) Emits cleansing spores in a medium area that heals Tork and all allies and cleanses them of any debuffs depending on the number. ' Rampant Growth' (Passive Ability) An aura ability that increases the damage and healing of periodic abilities of Tork and nearby allies by 25%. Patch 5.3.0.125 In patch 5.3.0.125, Tork's Sporogenesis ability was badly weakened. The patch made the ability only heal if there was a debuff, and if there was 1 debuff, it is 1/2 of original healing, 2 is original healing, 3 is 1.5 of original, and 4 is twice the maximum healing. This created quite an outrage and many, many topics but they were all subsequently locked. Many people relied on Sporogenesis, but many believed it was also overpowered. Some people were hit harder than others, but it affected everyone in terms of gameplay. Trivia * Tork is one of the only heroes who does not have more than four limbs like Sage, Viper, and Arborus, who all have 6 limbs. He shares this trait with Savage. * When Tork was first revealed, his muscular appearance led people to believe he was a Sentinel. However, developer input on the Darkspore forum confirmed that he was not. Taking into account similarities to other Ravagers, such as his dual blasters, and that he bore almost no similarities to other Tempests, Tork was classified as a Ravager by forumers and Wiki users. However, later developer input revealed him to be a Bio Tempest, on November 21, 2010. * Tork's Early Concept didn't have the blasters on his arms nor did he have the mouth that had his gas mask. * Tork is often considered a weak character, mainly because his Basic attack does no upfront damage and his generally slow movement. Because of this, Tork is usually only added to squads as a support character, the only ability of his players usually end up using is his Squad Ability for healing groups of allies. However, Tork is one of the best hit & run heroes in the game, because his Basic Attack stays on the ground, and if the enemy walks on the toxic pool while following Tork, they will get damaged, and if the player can do this for some time, the enemy will eventually die, with Tork taking no damage at all. * Because none of Tork's abilities deals upfront damage, an Elite enemy with the Unstoppable Buff will render Tork completely useless. However, a new patch made this effect of Unstoppable buffs transfer over to Laser Tanks instead. * Out of all the Torks, Tork Delta is the most popular. After him is Tork Alpha, then Tork Beta, then Tork Gamma. * Since Tork deals no upfront damage, he no longer benefits from Enrage, and therefore his Delta variant is less useful on solo. * Tork Beta's icon in Darkspore seemed to have an extra leaf on one side of his head, but it did not appear in the editor. *The Decelerator Lieutenant has a gas mask just like Tork's. *Without any edits, Tork Gamma seems to have the Pandemic Incubator equipped instead of the original Neuro-Spore Container. *The fact that Tork wears a gas mask could suggest that not even he is immune to the toxicity of his spores. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Verdanth Category:Characters & Classes Category:Tempests